Last Christmas
by Sugar Cookie013
Summary: "Uh...um," the blue eyed girl looked around as if trying to find a sentence, "Adrien?" "Yes, Mari?" "I... I uh..." "I have a crush on you!"
1. I gave you my heart

" _Last Christmas I gave you my heart..."_

"Ok girl, what do you have in that closet of yours that will make you shine?" Alya asked Marinette lounging on the young designer's chaise.

"Well," she flipped through many jaw dropping dresses, her past designs, finally taking out two stunning ones. "How about one of these?" She smiled fondly at her creations.

"Girl! Try them on! I can't decide without seeing you in them first!" Alya pushed the blushing girl in the bathroom with the two garments. The first dress she tried on was a baby blue color adorned with silver jewels from her shoulders to her hips. It went down a little past her knees. Looking at herself in the mirror she felt a little less like herself and more like Elsa from Frozen. She stepped out of the bathroom to be met with the aspiring journalist taking countless photos of her.

"Alya!" the girl giggled at her best friend.

"You look amazing! A little like Elsa though, don't you think?" she smiled snapping one last picture before Marinette went back into the bathroom to try on the next dress.

This particular one had a smooth red skirt with a white sweet heart neck line covered in red and silver jewels and little vines that finished with ruby flowers. She cracked open the door to make sure the coast was clear before creeping out of the bathroom. Alya's mouth was wide open as she gawked at the stunning image before her.

"So?" The nervous girl questioned her speechless friend.

"The color contrasts! It's so beautiful! It really makes your eyes pop! And the jewels are bound to get you a guy within the first five minutes of being there!" She continued her ravings about Marinette's talent as the designer plucked her red ballet flats out of her closet trying them on with the dress.

Going over to her vanity she looked at her reflection. She was replaced by a confident young lady beaming back at her. Instead of her usual twin tails tonight she decided to wear her hair in a high pony tail. Alya walked up behind her in her amazing peach colored strapless gown. It went a bit past the knees as well but was a simple yet elegant dress going perfectly with her spunky, fun loving attitude.

"Are you ready for this Christmas party? I know it's at Chole's but hey! Adrien will be there! And you'll have a chance to show off your lovely dress to him!" Alya put a comforting hand on Marinette's shoulder. "You've got this! I believe in you! And if things go South tell me and we'll leave right away! Okay?"

"Thanks Alya," Mari put her hand on Alya's and squeezed it for comfort. "Let's do this." She smiled confidently back into the mirror. Grabbing her purse that was concealing Tikki, both girls went down the trap door to go downstairs into the Dupain-Cheng's living room.

"Oh! You girls look too cute!" Sabine gushed, snapping a photo of them before they could protest.

"They certainly do!" A big burly man came through the apartment door covered in flour, Tom smiled and give them the usual 'dad talk'. Don't stay out too late, don't go home with any boys, text if a pick up is needed, etc. Both of the Cheng girls kissed him on the cheek while Alya waved a goodbye. They closed the apartment door behind them with a soft click as an excited smile grew on the teenage girls' lips.

Slinging her purse over her shoulder Marinette started to chat with Alya as they began layering for the outside weather. Both girls hugged Sabine in farewell as they stepped out into the frosty weather.

Pulling her light pink scarf over her already pink nose Mari looked over to her best friend. Both were bundled in layers of soft clothing but they still shivered in the chilling night air, after all it was Christmas Eve.

"Think it'll snow tonight?" Alya asked, snapping Marinette from her thoughts.

"Maybe! I really hope so," she sighed smiling, "a white Christmas is what we need right now!"

"Yeah, the temperature is perfect for snow," the auburn haired girl looked skyward, "sad thing is I don't see any clouds. Let's cross our fingers after this party we'll be walking home in snow!" She crossed her fingers holding them up to her best friend. They giggled for a bit about old snow day traditions they had as children before they came upon The Grand Paris Hotel.

Marinette froze in her tracks. Alya, being the determined girl she was, pushed Mari inside ignoring the girl's protests. Two maids take the girls' jackets without a word. Alya takes the ravenette by the shoulders steering her through a crowd of people listening to a remix of jingle bells as Nino hops up and down at the DJ table.

"Alright, now's the time lady's and dudes," Nino switches the upbeat, loud song to a soft waltz. Alya runs over to him as he jumps over his set to take her in his arms and dance slowly together.

Marinette sighs at the sweet couple wishing she could have the same, a loving partner to share Christmas with. Swaying to the music for a while, Mari feels a soft tap on her shoulder. She turns around to be face to face with Adrien Agreste.

"A-ADRIEN! Hi! What are um you doing here?" the young girl stutters.

"Well, Chole did invite the whole school to this party." He says chuckling.

"R-right! Well uh..." she trails off unsure of how to start a conversation with her crush without tripping over her words almost as much as she does on her feet.

"Do you," he cleared his throat, "wanna maybe dance? Remeber last party? We could rock this dance floor even more then last time!" He smiled enthusiastically at her. Nodding dumbly she turned as red as her skirt. He snatched her hand and speed them off to the dance floor. The danced for what seemed like hours; slow dances, fast dances, and all the ones in between.

Her head was nestled in his collar bone as she fought to stay awake. He had his head resting softly adjacent to her's as he began to doze off. They both were startled when Chloe came bursting in between them.

She went on and on about something, Mari was too groggy to even really hear her. The blue eyed designer walked off with an apology to the blondes.

She found her way up to the roof for a bit of fresh air. Breathing in the crisp, fridged air she sighed.

"Wow Mari, nice dancing." Her purse shifted, then popped open reveling Tikki. The two chatted for a while until a violent wind sent Marinette shivering. She started to walk back to the elevator as Tikki jumped back inside her purse. As she walked another fridged wind struck her.

She prepared for the impact of a freezing, wet pool when instead she was met with a warm hand lifting her and a pair of warm green eyes smiling down at her.

"Careful there, Mari! You could've frozen in that pool!" Adrien guided her away from the edge of the pool.

"Sorry! I'm so clumsy!" She covered her red face in embarrassment. They stayed in comfortable silence for a bit, staring off at the cityscape of Paris, until Marinette relised that Adrien's hand was still on the small of her back, steadying her as she shifted in the wind.

"Uh...um," the blue eyed girl looked around as if trying to find a sentence, "Adrien?" She summoned up her courage, taking all of Alya'a previous advice: go for it!

"Yes, Mari?" She blushed deeper at the nick name, only her closed friends and family called her that. It made her feel as though he trusted her, maybe that he could think of her as more than a friend and trust her as such. It gave her a boost of adrenaline.

"I... I uh..." _why is it so hard to talk to him?!_ She mentally scolded. "I have a crush on you!" She pulled away and looked into his sadend eyes. He looked away just as her eyes began to swell with tears.


	2. But the very next day you gave it away

"I'm so sorry, Marinette." He took a shuddering breath. "I like someone else." With those last words her heart felt as though it was going to implode, whereas an explosion would be from love filling her heart over it's limits, this implosion would be all feelings, apart from sadness, being sucked out of her, causing her heart to crush from the inside out. Pain filled her chest as she stepped away, avoiding the pool as she ran in a flurry of tears away from the blonde boy admiring the sky ahead, tears swelling with grief in his eyes. He turned around to find the door to the stairwell swinging closed, wiping his watery eyes he looked back to the beautiful city.

She was dashing down a flight of stairs faster than you could say Rudolph. Grabbing her phone from her purse unlocking it with some trouble, seeing as she could barely see out of her tear filled vision.

Marinette 12:56

 _Can we go now? It went South, something happened._

Alya 12:56

 _I'll meet u at the entrance hallway in 3 min. Tell me about it while we walk._

Marinette 12:57

 _Thanks, Al._

Getting her coat from the same maids by the door, Marinette waited for her friend as she sat on a bench near the door so she was still warm and inside. She looked around to find Chole draping herself over Adrien. She puckered her lips and dragged him down to her level to place a kiss on his drawn in lips. She turned away from the scene.

 _Don't cry. Do not cry, you already look like enough of a baby._

Her eyes and broken heart failed her as she turned away, more tears streaming out of her bluebell eyes down her pink cheeks and off the bridge of her red nose. She got a text from Alya telling her she was outside.

Alya was waiting for her there looking down at her phone texting in a frenzy. Noticing Mari she looked up and shut off her phone. When the phone's light was no longer on her face, Alya raced over to her and embraced the blue haired designer in a much needed hug. The waterworks came back, salty tears falling from her cheeks faster than ever.

"Tell me what's wrong." Alya cooed softly, comforting her. Marinette looked back at the corner where the hotel stood. Nodding slowly and silently she explained what happened on the roof. By the end of the story Alya was practically foaming at the mouth in anger.

"I'll tear that asshole limb from limb!" She exclaimed panting from frustration. "He- that little! Oh! I'll kill him! He was never good enough for you Mari!"

"Alya," the ravenette dried her eyes a let out a giggle, "the heart wants want it wants! Nobody can change that... no matter how much they wish it wasn't true." She whispered the last part of her sentence to hide her broken heart inching into her voice. Alya thought it would be much better if she stayed with Marinette instead of her wallowing in self pity.

"Hey, maybe after opening presents tomorrow we could hang for a bit! But come home just in time for dinner!" the auburn haired girl pushed, "come on! We'll have loads of fun!" she grinned. Even if it was Christmas day tomorrow Alya knew that Marinette must get out of her house. She couldn't wallow in self pity, it doesn't help anybody. Especially Mari. If she was discouraged she couldn't do any productive thing.

"Ok! I'll see you tomorrow! What time?" Marinette pushed off her overly excited friend from her side. "But if your going to get me up that early I gotta go to bed! It's already..." she glanced at her phone's clock, "13:21!" She gasped.

"Right! Hmm... how about 22:50?" The auburn haired girl bargained.

"How about 23:30 and I'll bring croissants?" the designer countered, smirking at the aspiring journalist.

"Deal!" They shook hands as Marinette unlocked the bakery door and headed up to her room. With every step the girl took the more she felt the day's events weighing down on her. As soon as she closed her trap door and crawled up her loft bed she lost consciousness, falling onto her pillow face first.

In her dream filled slumber she was unaware of the concerned cat themed hero staring down at her from her skylight. He watched her, sleeping as though she had not a care in the world, he lost intrest and left with a sigh. As he vaulted back home he contiued to look back at the girl's balcony until it was nothing but a spot in the distance.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

 **Please reveiw, I'd love to know what you all think about my story! Thanks for reading!**

 **-Cookie**


	3. This year

The first time her alarm went off she hit the snooze button. Easy enough, she fell asleep again. The second time she looked at her phone to see she had an hour and fourty five minutes till she was meeting with Alya. Shutting off the alarm again she began to rest. The third time the way too cheery alarm tone rang from her phone she was half tempted to throw it across the room to stop that annoying sound. Gathering her senses she got up and turned off the ringing.

Humming a soft tune she began to get ready for the day. As she slipped on her shirt she realised... It was Christmas day!

Tearing down her trap door and alist tripping down the stairs Marinette looked over to her tree to see it's bottom covered in gifts. Her parents came out after her and smiled as she beamed at them their presents she made for them in hand.

"Oh, Marinette!" Sabine sighed in pleasure. "You didn't have to get us anything!" She started ripping the wrappings off the medium sized box.

"Of course I did! You care for me everyday, and every Christmas you spoil me! You deserve this." She said handing her papa his box. Her mother practically squealed in joy as she took out a gracefully decorated apron with many floral designs embroidered into it. Her father trapped her in a bear hug holding her with one hand and in the other was his soft blue, beautifully embroidered, apron.

"Thank you dear!" Sabine hugged the other ravenette in glee.

"It was no problem at all!" She waved off the 2 weeks she spent planning, purchasing, designing, embroidering, and wrapping like it was nothing. She began opening her presents as her parents gawked at her handy work.

After opening every amazing and thoughtful gift, there was about 30 minutes until Marinette had to meet with Alya. Marinette walked down the street, her backpack filled with her new designing gifts: Gabriel brand sketch books, Gabriel brand pencils, Gabriel brand erasers, Gabriel brand _everything_. Of course three crossiants were also stuffed in her bag. She left just enough room for anything that she might buy while she was out. Seeing no Alya in sight she sat down out in the front on a public bench. Zipping open her backpack she snatched a pencil and a new sketch book and began to draw.

She saw many beautiful dresses, hats, scarves, pants, and shirts while sitting there. She started sketching people and their outfits. One woman had on a big blue heavy snow jacket, jeans, and a white knitted or crocheted beanie. Mari drew her with a smaller more stylish coat to match her hat and pants. She sat there joyfully until blonde hair pulled her out of her creative daze. Then she remembered what happened yesterday.

The party! The dancing! The _confession_. She practically screamed. How could she forget?! Looking over to the blonde hair and the person who owned it she sighed in relief. It wasn't Adrien. It was just another guy with blonde hair. There were a lot of people with blonde hair! She calmed herself. _But one of them is Adrien Agreste, the one who broke your heart._ A part of her whispered back. She sighed, twisting up her features and closing her eyes. As she opened her eyes she saw Alya walking towards her.

"Hey girl! Hope I wasn't making you wait out here too long!" the auburn haired girl smiled.

"Nope! I was perfectly fine out here!" The ravenette grinned and put her supplies back into her backpack. "I actually got a lot of great inspiration from looking at these people's outfits!" They began walking through the entrance doors of the mall, while the girls began to talk.

"So... you alright... after ya know..." Alya looked around as if she would get arrested for saying the next part of her sentence, "last night?"

"Totally!" Marinette blurted, she didn't want her best friend to worry about her. Inside she was in fact the oppisite of "totally alright". She wanted to break down in tears. She wanted to scream and bawl on the ground. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry until she could no longer breathe. But she couldn't. Luckily she had become accustomed to hiding the truth or as she referred to it "dancing around the question". Not completely a lie, but not completely the truth either. She should change the subject before she starts weeping.

"Hey! I forgot! Want these crossiants? I got two chocolate filled ones with your name on it!" She grinned reaching into her pink bag for the small baggie of goods. Finally finding it buried under all her art supplies she snatched the bag and pulled out the two warm, chocolate filled, powdered sugar covered pastries. Alya accepted them with a thank you as she stuffed her face with the amazing treat.

"Thoz war soooooo gowd!" Alya said, mouth still stuffed to the brim with gooey pastry. She rubbed her cheeks in pleasure as she swallowed. "Thanks so much again! I completely forgot to eat my breakfast!" She giggled.

"It's no problem!" Marinette smiled at her best friend as she pulled out her plain crossiant and crumpled up the small paper bag. "We're happy to save a young lady from starvation!" She thrust her hand over her head dramatically.

"Har har." Alya pulled the hand from her friends forehead. "So, what shop are we gonna stop by first?" The two began to browse every shop.

At the end of the day Alya had full hands while Marinette had a bulging backpack. As they walked out the door satisfied with their shopping they spotted a head of familiar blonde hair. Marinette ran in the other direction. Adrien looked up from the photographer at see the designer running away. He looked around to find Alya staring him down. She stuck two fingers in front of her eyes then turned them to him violently. _I'm watching you_. He nodded nervously and averted his eyes from the furious journalist. He dared to look in the direction to see where the ravenette had run off to. With no Alya in sight he sighed in defeat. He wished that night had never happened. He loved Mari! As a friend of course! He really couldn't see her as more. She was a sweet, amazing, talented, beautiful girl. But he just didn't reciprocate her feelings.

Every time he posed, smiled, modeled, it always felt fake. But this time it felt even more arduous to give a small grin. He couldn't stop thinking of her. How she felt. How he had broken her. To the point she didn't want to even look at him anymore. Was she mad at him? Did she hate him? What was going to happen to their blossoming friendship?

As he was driven home he looked out the window to gaze at the beautiful Parisian buildings. Then he was greeted by a large gold T and S, Marinette's bakery! He sighed, even more dejected. He needed to speak to her. But she wouldn't want to face him! Then an idea struck him. She doesn't want to see Adrien! So she won't. How about a little Chat Noir to keep her company?

As soon as he was in his room he transformed and vanished into the night. When the black clad boy came to the house across from Marinette's he noticed a petite figure standing out there in the cold with a blanket around her shoulders. She exhaled and began to shudder. No, she wasn't shuddering, she was crying. _Because of you_ , a part of him spat. He sat there staring at the girl before he was sitting here while his princess was sobbing, and he wasn't doing anything!

He landed softly behind her and laid an arm around her shoulder in comfort. She froze, then turned around to sock him in the face.

"Ow!" Chat screamed as he held his tender, recently punched nose. The ravenette squeaked in surprise.

"In so so so so sorry!" She said. "I just-just though you were maybe an Akuma victim, or some crazy burglar or something. But I just reacted by punching you! In the damn face!"

"In so sorry princess! It's completely my fault! I thought I could surprise you with a side hug! But you have some reflexes there!" He pointed to her right arm she used to punch him with. She rubbed it in embarrassment.

"So," she began pulling her soft light pink blanket closer ontoher shoulders, "why'd you come all the way over here to see little old me?" she joked.

"Well, I saw you crying and I couldn't resist a princess in need of her knight!" She blushed furiously at Chat's words.

"I'm fine, really! It's not something a super hero should have to worry about." She sighed and turned away to lean against her railing, admiring the city she called home. Chat joined her side.

"Yes it is, you are my purrincess, my duty, I must make sure that you are taken care of at all times!" He smiled softly and turned to her.

"Ok, well, I told my crush I liked him." Chat gasped at her words.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it well." He looked away in pain, knowing he did this to her tore him apart.

"Yeah. Honestly I really thought I had a chance. But no such luck for me, as usual." She sighed and shifted away from him. He came up from behind her to embrace her in his warmth.

"I'm so sorry, no man deserves you Marinette." He only used her real name when he was dead serious. She squeezed his arms that wrapped around her neck and smiled. Hey stayed in this position for a while before Mari almost fell asleep in his arms.

"Till next time," he bowed down before her and placed a lingering kiss on her hand, "princess." He stood and jumped from the balcony landing on the next building he vaulted off into the night once more. Adrien had to make it up to Marinette, he couldn't handle causing someone pain, especially someone he considered a very close and sweet friend.


	4. To save me from tears

Marinette woke up on New Year's Eve practically radiating joy. Chat Noir had come to visit her every single day of the week so far. Although she teased him, and joked with him, she really enjoyed talking with him. He was patient, sweet, and caring! She would never admit it out loud but some of his puns and jokes were actually funny. She sprung out of her bed and went to find a suitable outfit for today. She was going out to by some more sewing supplies, new fabrics, thread, and ribbon.

"Marinette! Dear, what would you like for breakfast?" her mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'll just grab some cereal and be off, I want a good pick from the fabrics." Marinette called back. Grabbing a white blouse to put under her rose pink sweater she ran into her bathroom and pulled on her outfit. She walked out a few minutes later clad in jeans, a sweater, and warm and stylish snow boots. She skipped around her room trying to find her jacket and earmuffs, she couldn't stop thinking about Chat.

"Someone's in a good mood." Tikki smiled at her chosen's amusing antics.

"Definitely!" the ravenette beamed at her friend.

"And would this be the work of a certain cat?" Tikki smirked as Marinette froze and started to turn red.

"What?! No no no! We're just friends! And he's been helping me with... you know everything that's going on right now." she smiled fondly off into space.

"Uh-huh," Tikki sighed and floated over to Marinette's shoulder, "I'm still not convinced. But you tell yourself whatever you need to hear." she snuggled into her chosen's neck while she hugged her. "I believe in you to make the right choice." The little red kwami let go and smiled up at Marinette with encouragement. In less than 5 minutes she was out of the door and on her way to _La Coccinelle_ , her usual fabric supplier. It was a moderate sized store. Not a full on warehouse but bigger than the bakery.

As she walked through the store's door with a jingle she was greeted by Lucie, the store clerk that she had become acquainted with after going on an almost hopeless search for a certain charmeuse silk brand only _La Coccinelle_ carried. After that they kept meeting when Marinette was in the store. They soon became close friends, going out occasionally to eat lunch together.

"Hey! Mari!" The sweet brunette beamed and walked towards her friend. She was still fairly young. Fresh out of college and working here part time, she was also an intern for the Gabriel company.

"Lucie! How are you?" Marinette smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Good! Sad though that the holidays had to come to a stop," she sighed, "but hey, how are you doing? And could you use any help getting some fabric?"

"I'm great thanks for asking. And yeah I need a bit of help," the young designer pulled out a sticky note with lengths, color, and types of fabric she needed. Lucie snatched the list and began leading Mari to isle three, while talking about the properties of the fabric.

With Lucie's help, Mainette was out of the store in 30 minutes. She looked at her phone seeing nothing was planned for the rest of the day and it was only around 23:00, she set off in search of a good place to eat. While walking about she found a Gabriel store. _Hey, no harm right? I'm just going to peek inside,_ she told herself and set off into the store.

Once inside she looked around the shelves until she heard a soft "ding" from the door, she looked over to see who had entered. At the sight of blond hair she covered her face with her scarf and waited till Adrien was out of the door's way to speed walk to the exit. _Crap, crap, crap,_ _crappppp!_ She kept walking when she was out of the door, only pausing for less than a second to look back and see the heart broken boy pretending he didn't see her while smiling off at some random box of ribbon while Nathalie blabbed on about his "painfully insane and complicated" schedule.

After dinner that night Marinette began to sew with her new fabrics. She was making a little blanket for Tikki at the time when she heard it... _tap tap tap_. She looked up to her skylight to see Chat tapping on her window. As soon as he spotted her he waved and beamed at her smiling face. _It's open_ , she mouthed and went back to her project.

"Bonjour princess!" Chat flashed his classic smile and closed the trap door.

"What's up Chat?" Marinette cut the thread on the small blanket, tied it off, and set it out of sight for later. Chat took her hand and planted a small kiss on the back of it. She slowly pulled away. This had become their routine lately. As she looked into his soft green eyes she noticed the tired look in them.

"You look tired, are you ok?" Marinette over her friend, concerned about him, to find slumping shoulders and a lazy gaze struggling to follow her. He was definitely exhausted. She sat him down on her chaise with out complaint. They talked for a bit before he slumped over and fell sideways, beginning to sleep. A soft rumbling came from his chest sounding like a... purr. She put a hand to her mouth to stop her giggling and focus on the task at hand. She grabbed her fluffy white comforter and draped it over the sleeping cat. She sat next to him on the ground wondering what could've made him this tired. Probably something in his civilian life. She wouldn't pry once he woke up. As the night went on she began to embroider Tikki's blanket with little ladybugs and flowers. Her eyes began to droop as she continued to stitch. She began to fall asleep just as Chat began to wake up. She dropped her project to her side and began to sleep, her breathing was slow and steady as she fell deeper into her slumber.

"Sorry princess," Chat yawned, "I just needed a little cat na..." He trailed off at the sight before him. Marinette curled up into a ball next to the chaise he had been sleeping on. She was out cold. He felt very guilty for making her watch him sleep until she too became so tired that she had also began to sleep. He smiled softly at her and picked up the sleeping girl. Chat placed her on the chaise and covered her in her soft white comforter. As he looked around he room for the time he found her alarm clock flashing 12:00. _Well, it is New Years_ he reasoned with himself, _couldn't hurt._ He bent down and placed a soft, short kiss on her lips. He tried to take in everything about that moment. Her taste, her warmth, her... everything. She consumed his thoughts making him greedy for her. But they were just friends. He didn't want to confuse her by ruining their blossoming relationship.

The cat boy ran out as fast as his legs could take him. He was halfway home when he decided it. _The next time Nathaile make me do photo shoots where I have less than three hours to sleep I'll kill her._ He smiled to himself and continued to vault back home.


End file.
